


Defying Gravity

by lora3210



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, Love Confessions, M/M, No Smut, Secret Crush, Yunho Has a Crush on Seonghwa, sub Woosan, yunhwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lora3210/pseuds/lora3210
Summary: Yunho, an 18-year-old boy, has a crush on his senior, Seonghwa, but has hesitated to say his confession to him.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Defying Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Sunbae : A Korean term which means senior or elder.  
> I really would like to appreciate all of you for reading my works:)

A white cream cake decorated with more than a dozen strawberries finally got rotten and a bunch of colorful flowers wrapped with a thin and transparent vinyl was getting withered as days were going by. All were what Yunho, an 18-year-old boy having a crush on Seonghwa, a senior in class 4, had bought for the preparation of love confession for Seonghwa, but which had never been done.

Like the same age boys who underwent an unpredicted crush on somebody, he had been continuously suffered from some heat caused by a careless fluttering of his heart, just like he catching the flu or staying under the strong sunlight of one summer day, whenever he saw Seonghwa, or stood in front of him, or said a simple greeting like "Hello, Sunbae." Unlike the way he did to some friends like San or Wooyoung in the same class, even saying hello or calling Seonghwa's name was not a thing which could be done with ease, but one that needed the maximum amount of courage inside his heart. That was the problem he got much stress from; the time of hesitating and postponing his love confession was getting so long that the things prepared for it became almost useless like an old machine so much out of order that nobody could repair it. 

The obvious reason was that Yunho and Seonghwa were both male students. Among the usual male students, it easily became an issue to be made fun of that a man confessed his love to another man or got a love confession from him. Yunho was not afraid of being teased or bullied by peers but afraid of making Seonghwa got in trouble he had never expected in his life. A happening, even though it occurred secretly, was often spread to others without notice just as it had to be. Of course, there was a possibility of being covered forever but Yunho, for no reason, could not believe it for sure and as if they would come true, only the thinking about failure and trouble was hovering around inside of his mind like a ghost dead in a specific place.

Whenever Yunho's eyes met with Seonghwa's ones, he was like being tightly clamped onto the ground by heavy and irresistible gravity ever existing until the entire earth was destroyed. Yunho thought, whoever loved Seonghwa or had a crush on him might not be able to escape from that moment of love pressing themselves down to the bottom of their heart. But, regardless of that situation, and without noticing it, his seemingly cold but actually warm eyes always seemed to give anyone who looked at him a piece of love that could never be described in any existing word. Yunho also received that love, when Seonghwa tangled his hair like doing it to a child, saying some words that made him cheer up like "I watched the soccer game you played. You really did a good job to make a goal!" 

But that love was not the lover's but the close acquaintance's that would never satisfy Yunho's empty and eager mind always burning like the sun which would never go down under the ridge of the mountain. To him, Seonghwa was like a person so far away from a small spot Yunho had been staying and to whom Yunho might not be able to go closer even at least one step. He was like the sun, or like the moon, or like one of the stars in the sky, all of which Yunho could not help but just watch on the earth.

―

The rotating earth, the rotating time, and the roaming mind. None of those were controllable to Yunho. Though smiling, laughing, talking with his friends joyfully, afterward, Yunho felt a sense of void that pierced the center of his breast, where a strand of wind blew in and out. He wondered if somebody could help him out of the complicated feelings he had been feeling too many times to count. Otherwise, he wondered if his entwined feelings could be eventually undone like doing with an entangled ball of yarn by telling everything to somebody he knew well. 

The first and last person Yunho talked with for his problem was Choi San. As soon as Yunho started to tell him a long story with a strand of sigh, San cut in on Yunho, saying that he had already known everything of what Yunho agonized. "I know that you had a crush on Seonghwa Sunbae."

Astonished, Yunho asked with dilated eyes, "How could you know?"  
"Whenever you met Seonghwa Sunbae, your ears got sooooo red that even a fool could notice it. And after you met him or even said hello to him, you easily got so restless doing like shaking your hands and legs, covering the face with your hands, smiling alone, and what..."  
"Enough. So only you knew that I had a..."  
"Not only me but Wooyoung."  
"Why? And how?"  
"Your behaviors were like advertising that you fell in love. So Wooyoung got noticed that you had a crush on someone."  
"Oh, god. Were they?"  
"Yap, absolutely."

Just like giving up every attempt to conceal, Yunho asked, "So, what would you do if you were me?"

"Just confess to him. That's all."  
"Don't you worry about any possibility of failure or rejection?"  
"Of course, I would do. But, nobody, even god, knows whether things go well or not. It's better than being too late or doing nothing. Do you want to leave the agony that must have made you so bothering?"  
"But I fear that the relationship between Sunbae and me will go wrong and most of all, that he will go through some troubles because of me, like..being bullied or something bad like..."  
"Did I tell you that before?"  
"What?"  
"Wooyoung and I are now in a relationship."  
"What? H, how?"  
"Just I confessed to him first and he hugged and kissed me."  
"What the..."  
"Nobody knows, except you."  
"How can it be possible? Where did you confess?"  
"At school, in the empty classroom."  
"Oh, god."  
"A secret can't be a secret forever but can be lasted as it is until we die."  
"....."  
"If you are really worried about something bad happening, Wooyoung and I can look out for whether someone approaches both of you when you confess to him."  
"Oh, god, San..." Yunho looked a little bit touched.  
"Too much worry is not good for your mental health, bro."

―

But the days when anything did not happen or so everything seemed to be fine passed by silently, like a handful of sand flowing down through one's finger. Summer had already come near to the boys in school and many students started to wear a short-sleeved school uniform shirt. Under the shirt sleeves, Yunho's white robust arms were exposed to the sunlight, which made most of his friends a little bit jealous. Hitting his one arm lightly, San asked how things Yunho had planned were going on. Yunho did not answer and San said, "You idiot." Yunho nodded inside, agreeing with his short word. Yes, I am so foolish and a coward that couldn't do anything. He thought about the cream cake and flowers he had bought, both of which eventually got useless and became symbols of long hesitation and anxiety. 

Regardless of all things Yunho had been hiding, Seonghwa still tangled Yunho's hair after Yunho finishing a soccer game at lunchtime, saying "You did a good job." Yunho felt that his heart was sinking into the deep water that was so dark that Yunho could not see the bottom. Too many decisions he had made were being scattered like pieces of a torn paper that could never be caught in the hand. The gravity inside him seemed to be going to grasp him until he died. Should I give up? He thought.

On a day when San knew that every moment of Yunho and everything for a confession was being wasted, he finally getting angry, he brought Wooyoung in front of Yunho in the empty classroom and suddenly asked Wooyoung to kiss him. Dumbfounded, Wooyoung just vacantly stared at San, like saying 'What do you mean by?' All of a sudden, San came close to Wooyoung with one great step and pushed hard his lips to Wooyoung's ones. Watching the whole scene, shocked too much, Yunho could not say even a single word. Maybe there might be no need to say a word to describe the scene. Even Yunho could not know well what he felt exactly. After a short bird kiss finished with a wet sound, San asked Yunho. "Do you wanna be like us?" "Oh, well...yeah..." "Love will be gone if you don't try to catch it. Do it before you regret! I will give you only one day. If you do not confess to Seonghwa Sunbae even a day after, I will break off relations of me and you."

So, before the last class of the next day started, feeling forcibly doing it, Yunho went to the Seonghwa's classroom and called him. "I have something to tell you later, Sunbae, Could you please come to the common room 306 after the next class? I'll wait for you."

The last class was earth science. When, as time went by, most of the students fell asleep and a teacher with a boring tone just kept explaining the gravity existing on the earth during the class, Yunho, feeling the time flowed at a very slow pace, heard that the strength of gravity could be different depending on the place as the earth had an oval shape. "Well, especially on polar regions and around the equator, the gravity can be...."

―

In the empty room 306, Seonghwa was standing grabbing a white frame of a window, shouting at his friends outside not to forget to have a soccer game tomorrow. When Yunho called his name, Seonghwa turned back to him with a smile. He closed the window and took a seat. When Yunho managed to open his lips to say what he had hidden-

"Sunbae, I..."  
"Yesterday I saw Wooyoung and San kissed each other, in front of you."  
"What?"  
"Are they in a relationship?"  
"....Yes."  
"When did you know that?"  
"3 or 4 days ago.  
"Ah, okay." Seonghwa just nodded and said, "Hope them to be happy."  
"Thank you."  
"Why you say thank you?"  
"You didn't say they are disgusting or something like..."  
"I am not a person who teases or jeers at one's love. Whatever a shape of love is, everyone deserves to love somebody."  
"Then, as you are saying, I also deserve to love somebody."  
"Yes."  
"Somebody...like you."

Seonghwa strained his eyes in wonder. "I like you. Can you be my boyfriend?" Yunho said.

Seonghwa, opening his mouth like saying something, was not looking Yunho in the eye and soon his face gradually got reddish like a strawberry, whose color resembled the one placed as one of the decorations of the cream cake. "Are you..upset?" Yunho, with his all care, asked quietly with a low voice.

"No..but I did not expect you confess now..oh..."  
"If you feel unpleasant, I, I'm so sorry. But, I wanted to confess how I thought, and how I felt about you."  
"I'm not upset, Yunho."  
"Then..."  
"Can you bend your head?"  
"Like this?"

Yunho bent his head like bowing to Seonghwa politely. Seonghwa put his one hand onto Yunho's hair and started to entangle it gently just like when he praised Yunho's soccer play. 

"You would feel so troublesome because of me."  
"No, I didn't."  
"But I felt that you always looked at me with eyes with love, not a kind of friendship."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. And that was, well, it sounds a little bit strange, but that was always grasping me like gravity."  
"Gravity?"  
"Yes. it was like gravity. which never made me escape. As time went by, I started to think about you all the time."  
"...."  
Seonghwa's hand tenderly stroked Yunho's hair. "This habitual behavior to you was my signal, that means I also like you."

He was living on a planet where strong gravity has been pulling him, like me. Yunho thought, feeling a sense of relief, happiness, and an urge to tell everything. Yunho raised his head, looking Seonghwa in his eyes. 

"So...how was it?"  
"You mean being caught by gravity?"  
"Yes."  
"What do you want me to answer?"  
"Well...as you want," Yunho said with slightly less confidence.

"It was...greater than I've ever experienced. Yes, so great."

Yunho could not take off his eyes from Seonghwa. At that moment, the two people inside the room 306 were like the places where the strength of gravity was being shown differently. At last, Yunho felt like flying into the sky and the universe he had just watched over and Seonghwa was pulled by gravity that was created by his memories about Yunho. Defying gravity that was like a burden, at that time, Yunho was willingly flying to the place where Seonghwa was staying with his love and memories.

"If you want, kiss me," Seonghwa said.

―

_Kiss me goodbye, my all past of hesitation._


End file.
